


confessions

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time he’s said the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions

“I love you.”

It’s the first time he’s said the words and Malia’s fingertips go still where they’d been tracing random words and patterns on Stiles’ hip. She looks up, eyebrows furrowed slightly, and it always knocks Stiles off his feet how beautiful, how fierce, how _perfect_ this woman is. 

He reaches out to brush a lock of honey hair back from face, cupping her jaw, and Malia leans into the touch, nuzzling at his wrist without taking her dark eyes off him. 

“You mean that,” she says after a moment, voice soft.

“Yeah,” Stiles sweeps his thumb across her cheekbone. “’Course I do.”

The smile that breaks out on her face is like sunshine appearing through clouds, wide and happy and just for him, and Stiles’ heart trips in his chest at the sight, a smile tugging at his own lips. For a moment they just stare at each other and he knows that if Scott could see them he’d make a goofy remark about gooey eyes, but Stiles can’t help it. 

“I don’t expect you to say it back,” he adds after a moment. “I know it’s soon, I just...wanted you to know.”

Malia rolls her eyes and crawls up his body to press a kiss to his cheek, his nose, his jaw, and finally, his lips. It lingers, just a slow brush of their lips before her eyes open again, wide and soft as she looks down at him. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
